digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vectorv754
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DigiGnome page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 16:05, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you help me to tell the different digimon websites version for Rika's age and to check absolute anime characters profile of digimon tamers to G-SANtos(talk) Ryo205 could you send the message to KrytenKoro for to stay out someones opinion and there ways, not to block somebody users name ip address site, and everyone had the right to chooses there own opinion, this is about someones opinion Dates Stop removing cited or accurate information. 19:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Last warning. The publications give us year dates, they're valid info, do not remove them. 15:17, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::When you mean the paragraphs, are you talking about Konaka's notes? If so, that's not what we're using for those. The series has scenes showing 2001 calendars and Digimon Tamers 1984 also confirms the series's year as 2001. ::In any case, you are blocked for 3 days. 20:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) i already read Digimon Tamers 1984, sorry i don't really checked much for my first time to be part of this, i didn't realize that, and i had the right to choose my own opinion digimon tamers is my favorite my childhood favorite One more thing i don't lie, i missed the previous information for i saw first time and i remembered digimon tamers is set in the year 200X, i already watched it and seen it, i didn't remember see the series had the scenes showed 2001 calendars, you can check the first digimon tamers movie it's showed Rika is checking the calendars date for her mother arriving from the plane aboard. It is like megaman nt warriors is set in the year 200X, I saw different digimon websites version for rika's age and you can check absolute anime characters profile of both english and japanese version, you can check digimon tamers information on crunchyroll for is mentioned groups of 12 years old and i heard this series information said groups of 12 years old (10 in the japanese version) Takato, Henry, and Rika, besides the screenwriter is the one who wrote it. :Absolute Anime is a fan site. It's not a valid source for info. 13:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wrong absolute anime is not a fan site, so go check it out yourself, absolute anime showed all the series and movies dubbed and the original, and the listing of all the animes showed the dollar bill icon for they spent for the dubbed. :Yes, it is a fan site. Or at least not an official site. Having a database listing series, characters, and financial info doesn't automatically make it an official site. Anyone could get all of these. Plenty of companies publicly release their sales figures. Absolute Anime IS. NOT. A. SOURCE. 17:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC) go check on crunchyroll, the english adaptation made always like that and the cancelled fox kids website information mentioned in takato's character profile on absolute anime, and everyone had the right to choose there own opinion :No they don't. This is not an opinions site, this is a site for cataloging the officially published information. If you don't have a source from Bandai or Toei, it doesn't go on the wiki at all. If you continue to remove information that did come from Bandai or Toei, you will be banned. Get that through your head. 20:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) You take that back ok and i already check the source from bandai and toei, bandai website is already changed and there is no longer digimon on bandai.com anymore from long time ago or later data squad and even fusion is not even on bandai.com anymore, toei only have information of original Japanese version and i check the digimon.com, but only just data squad on digimon.com website, i was going to see bandai entertainment website showed all the anime list and it is no longer here anymore by bandai, i don't think so you could banned me or not, you haven't watched the show ever since, but i watched it already. :I have no idea what you're rambling about. The date info posted in the article was cited to official publications from Bandai and Toei. The Digimon.com website is not the only source available, nor is it the one cited in the article. :The warning stands. Do not remove cited information again. 01:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I know that, I am not rambling ok, that's enough argument and messaging, Im tired, I had to moving on my own life, peace, and quiet, oh one more thing, don't send me the another message again, you should moving on your own life as well, besides i am done messaging for now. Enough ok that's it Talk pages It's against the rules to remove messages left by other people in talk pages, even if it's your own. If you want your messages to go away, you must archive them at User talk:Vectorv754/Archive 1 and link to the archive at the top of your talk page, like done here. 20:43, December 15, 2015 (UTC)